The Welcoming Committee
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: The newly crowned and mysterious female Thor finds herself beset upon by both Valkyrie and Lady Sif, who seek to love this new Thor much more vigorously than the last one. Anonymous commission.
Were she the only one in the room who had been stripped naked, Thor would perhaps have been at unease a little bit, but she found herself sandwiched between the equally naked bodies of Lady Sif and Valkyrie, two of Asgard's greatest female warriors. Their taut forms, all at once curvaceous and firm, pushed at her front and at her back, hands drifting along Thor's skin and lips pressing to her neck and her shoulders. The two warriors had been upon Thor swiftly, and she stood beside her bed in shock but hardly in dissatisfaction, her hands running down the toned backside of Sif to squeeze at her taut rear end. "Are the welcoming committee?" she joked.

"Sure, you can consider us that," Sif said, gently nibbling at the back of Thor's neck as she pulled some of her long, luxurious golden hair to the side to expose more of that fair skin. Her other hand reached down with tender, tapping fingers along Thor's spine, feeling the way arched as Valkyrie in front of her began to fondle her breasts. She dragged her touch all the way down until she had a big handful of the newly crowned warrior's ass, squeezing it before she gave it a swift, firm slap.

Thor knew that both of these women were the past lovers of the "old Thor", or Odinson as he now called himself, as she had taken up Mjolnir and began using the name, as the hammer granted to its wielder "the powers of Thor". And it was hard not to wonder if that was an element of why they had come to her. "Do you do this to everyone who takes up the mantle?" she asked, shuddering as strong fingers rubbed circles against her perky, rapidly hardening nipples. She couldn't believe her luck, the way they they so shamelessly descended upon her, taking off every article of clothing she had on and then admiring her body with their touch. Such strong, firm, skilled touches. The kind that knew how to touch a woman they had never touched before.

"No," Valkyrie purred, releasing her breasts so that she could run a hand through her hair, purring as she licked her way up Thor's neck. "But, usually they aren't as pretty as you." Thor's head leaned back, and Valkyrie took advantage of the opportunity to drag her tongue all along the offered up neck. She could feel the vibrations against her tongue of the purrs rumbling in Thor's throat as she was adored, and it left Valkyrie feeling even hungrier, even needier. "And you're not a Korbinite."

Thor could not withstand any longer the teasing of her neck and the way that she was left to simmer in frustration. She wanted more, and her hands gave to Valkyrie's ass a slap just as steady as the one Sif gave her ass at that same moment, before she reached her own hand up to entangle itself into Valkyrie's long, silken blonde locks, pulling her head back as she leaned forward. Thor went in for a kiss, and there was a hunger to it she was delighted to feel repaid, an eager and desperate reciprocation from Valkyrie as Sif leaned in extra close, as if jealous that she had been the one to get behind Thor. At least, until a hand reached clumsily along her back, up into her hair as well, and Thor craned her neck out as she looked over her shoulder, giving Sif the exact same desire-driven, lusty kiss.

"Then I think it's time you two welcome me," Thor said, panting heavily as the bodies pressed down tighter against hers. So firm, so strong, so utterly unyielding. She had never been so lucky as to find herself sandwiched between two women in any situation, even during her crazier, drunker college days, let alone two stacked Asgardian beauties, each of them as beautiful as they were deadly. Bodies with curves and strength and a clearly defined musculature, abs that were she not seemingly about to be worshiped by the two, she would gladly drop to her knees to lick at all through the night. "Show me what Asgard's greatest beauties are capable of doing to a woman." She licked her lips in anticipation.

Sif and Valkyrie had been waiting for such a request. Such a dare. There was an edge of curiosity to Thor's voice that came across as almost taunting, daring them to give her their all as if the sensual pleasures she had ever found on earth could compare to even the afterglow of what the two Asgardian maidens were about to do to her. It was a harmless dare, one that they both understood to be playful and almost certainly with full understanding of how wrong she was about to be shown to be, but it nonetheless gave them the push they needed to drop to their knees with the intention of having the time of their lives showing her what they could do.

Hands grabbed and slapped at her ass again, making her yelp and shiver as they descended upon her in unison, Valkyrie in front of her and Sif behind. First came the leader of the valkyries, known less colloquially as Brunnhilde, who grabbed at Thor's thighs, gripping them tight as she buried her face between them, nose rubbing into the thin, trimmed blonde hairs around her snatch. She moaned as she dragged her tongue upward, taking a bold and curious lick up the length of Thor's puffy, damp slit. Their seduction and groping had already fired the woman up, left her a little wet and ready for more, receptive to the skilled touch from the seasoned Asgardian warrior. Valkyrie had no intention of being slow or patient with Thor as she showed to the new wielder of her former lover's power exactly what she could do.

Behind her, Lady Sif proved herself to have interests very unladylike as she spread apart the taut, gorgeous cheeks of Thor's ass, exposing the wrinkled, puckered pink hole between them to her eyes. She took a long, broad lick down the cleft of Thor's ass, leaving a streak of saliva that she used as a guide to lick her way back up, but this time she stopped when the tip of her tongue pushed to that star-like entrance, wiggling against it without warning as she very suddenly shifted gears into something focused on much more practical means of getting her off than just licking madly between her cheeks. "Such a gorgeous behind." she moaned as she did so, kneading and fondling the cheeks with abandon; so long as they were in her hands, she was going to be anything but gentle with them as she relished in the newly crowned Thor's gorgeous backside. She was behind her for a reason, after all, and her desire to worship her gorgeous ass was a powerful one.

Never before had Thor been treated to the sensation of having both of her holes eaten out at once. In fact, having her ass licked period was a sensation so utterly new to her that it was almost baffling and disorienting, something that confused her for why it would even be done up until that strong, wet, warm tongue made its first few strokes against her, at which point she understood perfectly. She gasped, shivering as her feet shifted on the floor, changing her stance and her balance to try and steady herself out a little bit; she was not used to getting pleasured so fervidly on her legs, and the last thing she wanted to do was fall over as she was treated to this little slice of orally fixated paradise.

Valkyrie worshiped Thor's labia, kissing and sucking at the plump pussy lips as her hands continued to squeeze at her thighs, helping to keep her legs steady and guide Thor's feet into a good, balanced position, even as she undid that steadiness with her thumbs rubbing circles into the sensitive fold of her inner thighs, a place that she found Thor was oddly receptive to a little massaging of. Whatever got the blonde off, she would do with gusto, eager to prove herself and her skill to Thor, and so she licked and she kissed and she rubbed, staring up at the gorgeous, naked warrior standing proudly upright, wanting to find whatever she could that would be used to good effective. What she reacted to, what she liked best. Her pride in being a skilled lover came from her careful, studied eye reading her partner to learn what would be most effective, as useful in lovemaking as it was in combat.

But Sif's pride as a lover came from being damn good, and knowing how to get whoever she was with off. She didn't change or adapt for anyone but herself, her whims guided not by what she thought Thor might like, but what she decided she wanted to do, how she wanted to worship and devour the ass she continued to bury her face in with needy, shivering hunger. Fingers dug into the cheeks, squeezing tightly enough to push in even against the firm, taut muscles of her glutes that provided their steady shape. The licking never once slowed, never once ceased as she pushed harder and steadier, losing herself in the mad pursuit of getting her as thoroughly off as she possibly could. There was no pause for Sif, no moment of peace as she smothered the quivering, slightly parting hole in all of the tongue attention she could handle. The licks never stopped, except to wiggle the tip of her tongue against the hole and force itself in just a little deeper than it had before, prepping Thor for the tonguefucking that she had wanted to give her so very much since she first saw the outline of that amazing ass in her tight pants.

The two contrasting philosophies on how to be a lover came together perfectly in the middle for Thor, who found herself shivering and twisting about excitedly as the tonguing grew fiercer and steadier. It was paradise in its purest form, and she shivered about excitedly, moaning as her hands finally stopped hanging loosely at her sides, reaching instead to grip both womens' hair and push them harder against the respective holes they were devouring with the kind of fervor that left her moaning without shame, "I see. In that case, I can safely say that Asgardian women have a distinct advantage over Midgardian woman." Her jaw trembled as she felt it, her body coursing with that aching, throbbing sensation. Her body was building up toward something strong and utterly incredible, and all she could do was stand there, moaning as she accepted all of it, embraced the pleasure and sought the most raw indulgence of her desires she could find. It was all she could have really asked for in that moment.

Sif had finally opened her ass hole up enough to shove her tongue in, and she had no shame about the way she began to tonguefuck Thor's ass. It was raw and vulgar in ways that belied how much her title failed utterly to define her, as she rubbed her face into the taut cheeks her fingers continued to grip and squeeze and slap at. She was reckless, throwing herself into the task with the kind of inflamed desire that made it seem like she was the one being eaten out at both ends rather than merely servicing a lover. She had an edge of desperation and eager service to her every touch that blew Thor's mind, converting the woman from someone who had initial doubts about being rimmed to someone who was desperately angling for a deeper eating of her ass, holding tightly to Sif's head and holding her close.

"More," she panted as she felt both womens' tongues inside of her. Sif's may have been the more active and lighting up more sensations she had never felt before, but Valkyrie was a master of the art of cunnilingus, and she certainly could not go on without noticing just how utterly divine the way she ate her pussy was. But it was the convergence of these pleasures that proved the sweetest of all, doing her in with such totality and succinctness that even though she had been trying to keep herself together, as her orgasm welled up without warning and released all of the pleasure in a single, explosive throb across her body, she very nearly fell over. Only the hands holding tightly to her body kept her upright, and even then she could barely keep from tipping over as she leaned forward, screaming as the blinding sensations flooding her body were so utterly divine that she worried she would never again be able to enjoy a woman from Midgard. In fact, she wasn't even sure how Odinson had managed to be her lover for so long in the past given what he had experienced in his home realm.

Sif and Valkyrie both eased her down onto the silken bed, with its red sheets and many pillows. A bed befitting a true hero. Thor writhed about in the quivering afterglow, and the smile across her lips and the look of utter hunger within her bright blue eyes said that the Asgardians had proven their point more than they'd had to. "Are you satisfied, Lady Thor?" Sif asked, caressing the warrior's face and brushing some hair out of her eyes. She laid down beside Thor, and Valkyrie settled down on the other side of her, the two of them lingering still, both of them seeking only the best for her.

"Not even close," she confessed, biting her lip as she looked at both of them. "That was amazing, but... Not enough. Not near enough. I don't know if anyone could ever get enough of that." She squirmed fitfully as they leaned over her, curious as to what she wanted next, and her instinct was to snap, reaching first for Sif's lips and kissing her, not caring about where they had just been or the deep kisses placed between her ass cheeks. She indulged herself with abandon upon Sif's lips all the same, before she drifted over to give Valkyrie the same. Both women kissed back with a ferocity and adoration that only frustrated her further. "Is it selfish of me to confess that I want you both as lovers?'

"Yes," Valkyrie said softly. "But not wrong. Lady Sif and I have accepted that possibility, and if you are willing to have us we agree that it is perhaps the best way to resolve everybody's attractions in a peaceful manner. You may certainly have both of us, Thor."

"That makes what I'm about to ask much easier," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I enjoy tribadism greatly, my loves. Against my mound is preferred, but upon my thigh is also acceptable, and while I sadly only have one mound, I do not have such a singular limitation with legs, do I?" She smiled, looking back and forth between her lovers, both of whom licked their lips as they realized exactly what she was going for, and had nothing but the utmost of approval for it.

"Is that so, Lady Thor?" Sif asked as she took one of Thor's thighs in hand, slowly spreading the leg out, Valkyrie did the same, and as though climbing onto their steeds, the two women straddled her spread legs, with Sif pressing one of her own toned thigh between Thor's legs, groaning as in that moment, all three women found the seeds of the satisfaction they sought. "Then, this is exactly what you want of us?"

"Oh gods, yes," Thor moaned, biting her lip as she leaned her head back. She slowly pulled herself upright; as much as the view from lying on her back as two beautiful and utterly naked women rode her thighs to orgasm would have driven her wild with excitement, she wanted to be able to touch and kiss them in the process. "Ride me, my loves. You have both given me the greatest pleasure of my life, and I may not be able to repay the favour, but I wish for you both to enjoy yourselves with my body now as well."

"There is nothing I would enjoy more, Lady Thor," Valkyrie said as she seized onto Thor's firm hip for steadiness and began to rub her vulva right up against the muscular thigh. "But do not misunderstand; pleasuring you brings me great joy, and I will gladly do it for you night after night to my immense satisfaction." Her other hand snaked back around Sif's rear and gave a steady slap to her ass as she started to move, an act of kinship and affection as they settled happily into what they had hoped for; lovers entangled with Thor in one big, writhing mess of love and adoration. And, in that moment, of heated, swelling arousal.

Sif returned the slap to Valkyrie's own ass, enjoying the firm and unyielding cheeks as she purred, bracing her opposite hand onto Thor's shoulder as she leaned forward, pressing her lips into the neck of the upright warrior whose thigh she was building up speed slowly upon. "You have yet to begin to know how we shall enjoy ourselves with your body, our new love." Her tongue dragged along Thor's neck as she moaned, not at all surprised to find Valkyrie leaning forward as well, going for the other side of Thor's neck. Not that she minded in the least; if Thor could share her love with both of them, then they too had to be ready to share Thor, as well as each other. The two of them once more lavishing their new lover in affection as they indulged in her was something Sif looked forward to doing with Valkyrie for many moons to come.

The position they assumed was an odd one, as they had to make sure their bodies were oriented such that their mounds and their clits were pressed against Thor's firm and powerful thighs, the strong and hardened muscle there providing a wonderful firmness to grind against as they leaned forward, each using one hand to grab and fondle at each others' asses, playful slaps sounding out loudly in the room, over even the desperate moans being whispered into Thor's exposed neck, as the Midgardian once more rolled her head back and offered up as much of it as she could to them. The angle of their position did, at least, mean that they were comfortable slumped down against her, finding different things to do with her body, different ways to adore her.

Tribadism was a favorite of Thor's, but never had she had two women riding her thighs like this before. It was an incredible feeling, one made even better by the way that they dove for whatever inch of flesh they could reach. Sif could bite along Thor's collarbone while Valkyrie seized her lips, only to relinquish control to a possessive nibbling at her bottom lip from the still very bitey Sif while Valkyrie leaned down extra low and sucked on one of Thor's nipples. Hands and lips caressed every reachable inch of her body, and she felt truly loved and worshiped by the two Asgardian women who laid on their adoration and desire to be with her as overbearing and thickly as they could. But she didn't mind in the least, embracing the forwardness and the overly aggressive affection, welcoming it all. She groped at their bodies in turn, her hands eventually settling onto the cheeks that the girls weren't holding, the 'outer' ones. She squeezed and fondled both of them in a way that reminded them of Odinson drunk at the tavern and pulling wenches into his lap. The power of Thor was strong within her, but so too was a certain peculiarity that came with the strength, a certain attitude colouring her perception in sometimes the stranger of ways.

When Sif broke away from the kiss, she did so only to lean her head down as well, licking down the trail from Thor's jaw, along her neck, seizing a few quick nibbles along the way as her hand seized Thor's other breast as she joined Valkyrie in sucking on her nipples, the two Asgardians grinding harder and faster along Thor's thighs. Their motions were unpredictable and frantic, owing to both of their tightly wound desires, the fact that eating her out in tandem had, for as much as they enjoyed it, had little in it for them. They were all too happy to oblige, but it meant that they needed more of their own, and finally they received it as they rode her legs and continued to double team her, albeit through more selfish means. Their slick pussies left damp streaks of sticky quim along Thor's taut thighs, the aching heat of their mounds leaving Thor lavished and feeling like she was a lucky woman even as they sought pleasure from her rather than the reverse.

Well, mostly. With both of her tits being sucked on, Thor was in paradise, hands reaching up to run through the hair of both of her lovers, holding steadily onto them as the doubled pleasure continued steady and hot. She didn't care if her own pussy was not receiving unconditional attention given the delight of watching two beautiful women writhe atop her, moaning and touching and sucking at whatever they could. It was a compliment of the highest order, a delight that she wanted to savour and embrace in the most gluttonous ways possible. Even if she wasn't getting any, she could savour the fact that two women had loved her enough to not only scheme to bed her, but agreed to share her and each other together, to find the thought of both of them being with her a preferable situation to only one of them 'winning'. Their adoration for her was already so great, and such deep a compliment was rare to her.

But even deeper a compliment was when the two Asgardian beauties both pulled their lips back, howling as their heads rolled up and they cried out to the heavens, climaxing against the strong thighs they had been grinding against madly. Sif and Valkyrie both lost themselves amid the pleasure, pushing forward again at the same time in an attempt to get to Thor's lips first, but it ended pleasantly in a sloppy, jumbled mess of a three-way kiss that none of the women could complain about in the least. There was a swell of motion as Valkyrie and Sif bucked about madly, moaning clumsily into the kiss, howling and whimpering and professing to the warrior their undying and intense love like they would never again have a chance to, only to quickly slow down to a halt. A stillness, pressed against one another.

Slowly, Thor leaned back, her lovers rolling off of her thigh before settling down onto either side of her, each finding an arm slipping beneath their shoulders and pulling them close. Blankets were pulled up over their bodies all in tandem and the softness of the bed felt only more divine for the warmth that two bodies pressed against her could provide. Thor did not yet know what her future held or what still would come from the mantle she had taken up, from the powers that were so rightfully hers that she was now, without question, Thor. But she knew for certain that as long as she had the two deadly beauties by her side, she could take on all nine realms.


End file.
